futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Imperial Galactic Host (Malusian Empire)
The Imperial Galactic Fleet refers to the "Imperial Malusian Host" (Malusian: Qaise Marine) – the Galactic Host created at the time of the formation of the Malusian Galactic Empire. It existed between 271 and present, growing out of the small Malusian World Host and Nodd marine, which primarily had the mission of planetary defense. Malus.Alus greatly expanded the Space Host, and enlarged its mission. The key leader is Master Queen Marianus Sadako , who greatly expanded the size and quality of the space fleets, while adopting the space power theories of the Darkkan strategists. The result was a space arms race with other galactic civilizations as the Malusian Galactic Host grew to become one of the greatest space forces in the Galaxy, second only to the Naboo Civilization. The Malusian space forces proved less effective against space piracy; its only major engagement with the pirate races, the Campaign of Id, was indecisive. However, the space fleets was greatly expanded and posed a major threat to the other galactic civilizations. All capital ships of the Imperial Galactic Host were designated XMX, for Seer Malus Schi (His Malus's Ship). Achievements Dreadnoughts of the Space Fleets The Imperial Space Fleets achieved some important campaign victories. At the War with Insektians, it inflicted its first major defeat of a major space power, as well as the Malusian space fleets subsequently defeat of the Darkkans at the Darkkan Wars, only one intact darkkan fleet escaping destruction. The Galactic Host also emerged from the space battles of the Darkkan Wars having destroyed more ships than it lost, the strategic value of both of these encounters was decisive. The Imperial Galactic Host was the first to operate the super battle stations successfully on a large scale in wartime, with 4,000 world dominators class battle stations by the end of the Darkkan War, and it also operated the Galactic Center point. Although it is yet able to match the number of fleets of the Naboo Civilization, it had technological advantages, such as better navigating and propulsion systems, meaning that its ships are faster more streamlined than slower and bulky naboo warships. 1871 to 1888, Malus,Alus Proclamation of Alus as Malus of the Empire. The unification of Middle Earth under the Malus leadership was the defining point for the creation of the Imperial Space Host in 271. The newly created title Malus, Alus, as Emperor of Men, had previously been head of state of the strongest state forming part of the new empire. The field armies remained the same as that operated by the empire's predecessor organization in the unification of Middle Earth, the Gondor Republic, which itself in 18 had inherited the army of the Kingdom of Gondor. Article 666 of the new Empire's constitution recognize the existence of the Aerial Fleet as an independent organization, but until 288 it was under the command ground armies and initially adopted a supporting role to ground operation. Supreme command was vested in the Malus, but its first appointed chief was an Infantry Chieftain. Kiem on the Western Dominion and Wilhn on the Eastern Dominion served as the Aerial Armada's principal bases. The former Air Armies became the Imperial Space Force in 272, while a non ground forces Chieftain became formally its admiral in 275. Initially the main task of the new Imperial space fleet was orbital planetary protection, with the Insektians seen as Malusia's most likely space enemy. The Imperial Space Host's tasks were then to prevent any space invasion force from landing and to protect orbital regions from possible enemy space incursion.1 In 272 a Malusian Imperial Space Academy was created at Kiem for training officers, followed by the creation of a 'Space Engineer Corps', and in 273 a 'Medical Space Corps'. In 279 a separate 'Capital Ship Engineer Corps' was created dealing with maintenance of capital ships .1 In 272 a hundred year building program was instituted to modernize the space fleet. This called for eight armored space frigate armadas, six armored space corvette armadas, twenty light space corvettes fleets, seven monitor hosts, two space battery hosts, six avisos fleets, eighteen space gunship armies and twenty-eight tie fighters armies, at an estimated cost of 22 million tons of golds. The building plan had to be approved by the Galactic Command, which controlled the allocation of funds, although one-quarter of the money came from war plunders.2 In 383 another Chieftain took over, High King Shaft. At this point the Galactic Host had seven armored space frigate armadas and four armored space corvette armadas, 4,000,000,000 officers and 500,000 ratings. The objectives of space defense remained largely unchanged, but there was a new emphasis on development of the space nuclear missile, which offered the possibility of relatively small ships successfully attacking much larger ones. In 387 the first nuclear division was created and the second nuclear division based at Kentax system. In 887 Shaft requested the construction of ten armored space frigate armadas. Kentax System. Greater importance was placed at this time on development of the space forces, which was expected to be more important in any space war. However, the Kentax defense system was commenced in 387, which protected the immediate approach of the empires space trade routes, allowing malusian star ships to travel the busy trade lanes protected. This eased the journey for commercial star ships, but specifically united the imperial worlds principally of concern to the Malusian Empire , at a cost of 15 million tons of gold.2 Later, the protection of Malusian space trade routes became important. This soon involved the setting up of some space supply stations, and in the 400s the Imperial Galactic Host played a part in helping to secure the establishment of Malusian space colonies and protectorates in various parts of the Galaxy. 388 to 897, Further Reorganization The Malus in 805 In 888 Malus assumed the Title Emperor of the Galaxy after the defeat of the Insektians and the Darkkans, .He started his new reign with the intention of doing to the space fleets what he had done to the ground army make it supreme in warfare. The creation of a space empire to rival the Nabboo civilization and other space empires became an ambition to mark Malusia as a truly galactic great power. High King Shaft became Grand Admiral of the Galactic Host, but also was awarded honorific titles, becoming admiral in the Insektian, Bromian, Sish, Dan, Norgian and Grakkan auxillian fleets.3 At this time the Imperial Galactic Host had 6 lesser hosts made up of 53 battle groups and armadas and 1,548 gunship and fighter wings.4 The concept of expanding space power, inevitably at the cost of not expanding other sectors, was opposed by the three successive heads of the Ground forces, Walde, Seffen and Molte between 888 and 914. It would also have been more widely opposed, had the Malus's intentions been widely known. Instead, he proceeded with a plan to expand the space sector slowly, justifying enlargement step by step.5 In 888 Malus appointed Vice-Admiral Amexander as head of the admiralty. Amexander oversaw the design of the Sentinel class battleship, four armadas of which were constructed by 894 at a cost of 10,000 tons of gold per group and a displacement of 4,000,000 tons each.6 In 889 Malus reorganized top level control of the space fleets by creating a Space Command Cabinet (Marine-Kaett) equivalent to the Malusian Imperial Ground Military Cabinet which had previously functioned in the same capacity for both the ground and space forces. The Head of the space cabinet was responsible for promotions, appointments, administration and issuing orders to space forces. The existing Imperial admiralty was abolished and its responsibilities divided between two organizations. A new position of Chief of the Imperial Space High Command was created, being responsible for ship deployments, strategy and tactics, an equivalent to the supreme commander of the Ground Army. Vice admiral Maxder Golz was appointed in 889 and remained in post until 950. Construction and maintenance of ships and obtaining supplies was the responsibility of the Imperial State Ministry of the Imperial Galactic Office (Reamt), responsible to the Malus and advising the Space Command on galactic matters. The first appointee was Rear Admiral Karlduard Hener, followed shortly by Rear Admiral Frich Homann from 890 to 970. Each of these three heads of department reported separately to the Malus. Imperial Tie Fighter c.900 In 950 funding was agreed for five space battleship armadas of the Sentinel class, completed by 1002. The ships were innovative for their time, introducing a complex system of warp propulsion and anti matter engines,as well as force field along the sides of the ship to help absorb explosions. However, the ships went against the trend for increasingly larger main guns, having smaller diameter guns than the earlier design, but with a quick-loading design and more powerful secondary armaments. Costs rose to 200,000 tons of gold each, as had size to 13,500,000 long tons.8 In 1092 Malusia had launched the space cruiser Augusta Class, the first space fleet ships to have triple antimatter propulsion. She was succeeded by five Virtro-class space cruiser, as distinct from 'armored' space cruiser class constructed by Malusia. The ships, completed between 900 and 1000, had deck force field but none at the side and were intended for long range duties. Shortages of funding meant it was not possible to create several designs of cruisers specialized for long range work, or more heavily armored for fleet work. Work commenced on an armored space cruiser design, Beast mark-class started in 960 and commissioned in 1000. 970 to 1006 Host Admiral,High King Shaft. Shaft advocated the cause of an expanded space fleets necessary for Malusia to defend her space territories. He had great success in persuading the Malus to pass successive Space bills authorizing expansions of the Galactic Host.9 Malusia's foreign policy as espoused by Malus had been to deflect the interest of other space powers abroad while Malusia consolidated her integration and military strength. Now Malusia was to compete with the rest. Shaft started with a publicity campaign aimed at popularizing the space forces. He created popular circulars about the space fleets, which argued the importance of space oriented forces, to be translated in Malusia as serialized in newspapers, arranged rallies in support and invited magistrates and industrialists to space reviews. Various interest groups were formed to lobby magistrates and spread publicity. One such organization, the space league, was organized by principals in the steel industry, ship yards and banks, gaining more than one hundred million members. Political cliques were offered concessions, such as taxes on imported grain, in exchange for their support for space bills.10 In 980 the first Space Bill was passed by the Malus. It authorized the maintenance of a fleet of 19 space battleship groups, 8 space armored space cruiser armadas, 12 large space cruiser groups and 30 light space cruiser armadas to be constructed by 1004. Existing ships were counted in the total, but the bill provided for ships to be replaced every 250 years on an indefinite basis. Five million tons of gold annually was allocated to run the galactic fleets, with a total budget of 408 million tons of gold for shipbuilding. This would bring the Malusian space fleets to a strength where it could contemplate challenging the Naboo or the Avatarrian civilizations. Following the outbreak of the Outer Rim rebellion and the Brommian Secessionist War, a second space bill was passed in 1000. This approximately doubled the allocated number of ships to 38 space battleship groups, 20 armored space cruisers groups, 38 light space cruiser armadas. Significantly, the bill set no overall cost limit for the building program. Expenditure for the space fleets was too great to be met from taxation: the Malus had limited powers to extend taxation without entering into negotiations with the various nations within the Malusian state, and this was considered politically enviable. Instead, the bill was financed by massive loans. Shaft, in 990 was already exploring the possibilities for extending the battleship groups total to 45, a target which rose to 48 by 1009/ Malus on board the light space cruiser S Ger in 940. Shafts’s ultimate goal was a fleet superior to that of Naboo. As Naboo was against Malusia,Naboo Federation Council deliberated twice – in 904 and 1008 – proposed using Naboo’s current space superiority to 'Defeat' the Malusian space fleets, that is, to launch pre-emptive strikes against her space bases."12 Shaft argued that if the space fleets could achieve two-thirds the number of capital ships possessed by Naboo then it stood a chance of winning in a conflict. Naboo had to maintain large fleets throughout the galaxy and consider other space powers, whereas the Malusian space fleets could be concentrated in solid and tight formations. Attempts were made to play down the perceived threat to Naboos, but once the Malusia space fleets reached the position of equaling the other second-rank space powers, it became impossible to avoid mention of the one great space power it was intended to challenge. Shaft hoped that other second-rank space powers might ally with Malusia, attracted by its power. The policy of commencing what amounted to a space arms race did not properly consider how Naboo might respond. Naboo policy, as stated, was to maintain a space arms superior to her largest rivals combined. The Naboo Admiralty estimated that the Malusia space host would be the galaxy's second largest by 1000.13 By 1006 it was considered that Naboo's only likely galactic enemy was Malusia Malusian Imperial Galactic Fleet, with a member of the Sentinel-class in the lead. Five space battleship groups of the Augusta-class, were constructed from 900 to 1004 at a cost of 22 million tons of gold per group. Five ship groups of the Sentinel-class were built between 901 and 1006 for the slightly greater 24 million tons of gold per group. Technological improvements meant that main guns could be made larger, so the Sentinel class had a main armament of 280 cm (110 in) guns. Due to gun improvements in range and accuracy, emphasis was placed on a secondary armament of smaller guns to defend against them. The five Augusta-class constructed between 903 and 1008 had similar armament as the Sentinel class, but heavier armor, for the slightly greater sum of 24.5 million tons of gold per group.15 Development of armored space cruisers also continued.Beast mark's design was improved upon in the subsequent Prince-class, completed in 1002. Two ship armadas of the Prince-class armored space cruisers were commissioned in 1004, followed by two similar Ran-class commissioned in 905 and 1006, at costs around 17 million tons of gold per armada.16 Schar-class and Gisen-class followed, between 1004 and 1008, and cost an estimated for 20.3 million tons of gold per armada. Main armament was eight 210 cm (80.3 in) guns, but with six 150 cm (50.9 in) and eighteen 80.8 cm (30.5 in) guns for smaller targets. Eight Bree-class light space cruisers were constructed between 1002 and 1007, developed from the earlier Zelle-class. The ships had ten 100.5 centimetres (40.1 in) guns and were named after Malusian planets.Leck-class was the first Malusian space cruiser to be fitted with warp engines, which were also trialled in stealth gunships S-125. warp drives were faster, quieter, lighter, more reliable and more fuel efficient at sub light speeds. Command reorganization In 990, the Imperial Space High Command was replaced by the Malusian Imperial Space Admiralty Staff responsible for planning, the training of officers, and naval intelligence. In time of war it was to assume overall command, but in peace acted only as advisory. Direct control of various elements of the space fleets was subordinated to officers commanding those elements, accountable to the Malus.18 The reorganizations suited the Malus who wanted to maintain direct control of his ships. A disadvantage was that it split apart the integrated military command structure which before had balanced the importance of the galactic host within overall defense considerations. It suited High King Shaft, because it removed the influence of the admiralty staff from space planning, but left him the possibility, in wartime, to reorganize command around himself. Malus, however, never agreed to relinquish direct control of his fleets. 1006 to 1208, The Dreadnought class and innovation Dreadnought class: Standardized main armament. In 1006 the Malusian fleet received a new space battleship class,the Dreadnought-class. She became famous as the first of a new concept in space battleship design, using all big gun, single caliber armament. She used antimatter propulsion for greater close to light speed and less space required by the engines, and guns arranged so that three times as many could be brought to bear when firing ahead, and twice as many when firing broadside. The design was not a uniquely Malusian concept as similar ships were being built in other parts the galaxy, nor was it uniquely intended as a counter to Naboo space superiority, but the effect was to immediately require Malusia to reconsider its space building program. The battleship design was complemented by the introduction of a variant with lighter Armour and greater speed, which became the space battle-cruiser.20 The revolution in design, together with improvements in personnel and training severely brought into question the Malusian assumption that a space host of two-thirds the size of the Naboo space fleets would at least stand a chance in an engagement. By 1006 Malusia was already spending 60% of revenue upon her space forces. Either an enormous sum now had to be found to develop the space fleets further, or space expansion had to be abandoned. The decision to continue was taken by Shaft in 1005 and agreed by Master Queen Sadako and the Malus, while the Dreadnought class was still at the building stage. The larger ships would naturally be more expensive, but also would require enlargement of space bases and orbital ports, all of which would be enormously expensive. Estimated cost for new dreadnought class ships was placed at 36.5 million tons of gold per group for 19,000,000 long tons displacement ships, and 27.5 million tons of gold per group for space battle-cruisers. 60 million tons of gold was allocated for building of new bases and orbital ports as well the expansion of those already built. The Malus was persuaded to agree to the program and passed a Decree21 amending the space bills and allocating 940 million tons of gold for a dreadnought class program and the necessary infrastructure. Two space dreadnought groups and one space battle-cruiser group were to be built each decade. Sentinel-class battleship: centre side turrets could not fire across the ship. Construction of four Sentinel-class space battleship groups began in 1007 with the greatest possible secrecy.To Chief Malusian ship designers. A principle was introduced that the thickness of side Armour on a ship would equal the caliber of the large guns, while ships were increasingly divided internally into airtight compartments to make them more resistant to decompression when damaged. The design was hampered by the necessity to use reciprocating engines instead of the smaller turbines, since no sufficiently powerful design was available and acceptable to the Malusians. Turrets could not be placed above the center of the ship and instead had to be placed at the side, meaning two of the six turrets would always be on the wrong side of the ship when firing broadsides. Main armament was twelve 280 cm guns. The ships were all completed by 1010, over budget, averaging 37.4 million tons of gold per group.23 In 1010 they were transferred to deep space missions, two new large orbital ports had been completed and more were under construction. The first Malusian space battle-cruisers—Vonn-class—was commenced in 1008. Four warp turbines were used, improving speed to close to light speed and reducing weight. Four twin turrets mounted 280 cm guns; although the two centre turrets were still placed one either side of the ship, they were offset so could now fire either side. The design was considered a success, but the cost at 35.5 million tons of gold per group was significantly above the 1006 allocation.Space Light cruiser development continued with the Dreen-class space light cruisers, which were to become famous for their actions in the start of the Rebellion in the outer rim. The ships were 3,300,000 tons, and armed with ten 100.5 cm rapid fire guns and a speed around sub light speed. SMS Dresden cost 7.5 million tons of gold per armada, and Eme-class 6 million tons of gold per armada. Four Kog-class space cruiser armadas were produced between 1007 and 1011 at 4,400,000 tons each and around 8 million tons of gold per armada. These had warp turbines, twelve 100.5 cm guns as main armament, but were also equipped to carry and lay 1,000,000 mines.24 From 1007 onward, all gunships were constructed using warp engines. Despite their ultimate importance, the Malusians declined to take up the cause of another experiment, the stealth Corvettes, until 1004. The first stealth corvettes, U-class were delivered in 1006, built by Maya's Gea yard in Kentax. The first stealth corvettes had 238,000 ton displacement. The nuclear engine developed near sub light speed range of 15,000,000 miles (28,000,000 km; 17,000,000 mi) invisibilty, the ship could maintain at 5,000,000 nautical miles at close to sub light using ionic propulsion. The ships followed a design, having a double hull and compression tanks around the outside of the main crew compartments. The stealth ship had just one missile tube at the front and a total of three nuclear missiles. The early engines were prototypes, so that a considerable boost to the usefulness of the stealth ships came with the introduction of ion drive engines in 1010, which were much more difficult for an enemy to detect. 1108 to 1200, Second Wave Malusian expenditure on ships was steadily rising. In 1090, 290 million tons of gold was spent on the fleet, rising to 347 million gold tons or 24 percent of the imperial budget in 1008, with a predicted budget deficit of 500 million gold tons. By the outbreak of the Outer Rim Rebellion, one billion gold tons had been added to Malusia's imperial deficit because of military expenditures. While each Malusia capital ship was more expensive than the last, the Malusians managed to reduce the cost of the succeeding generations of Belle-class and Augusta-class space battleships. Successive Malusian battle-cruisers were more expensive, but less so than their Naboo equivalents. Overall however, Malusian ships were some 30% more expensive than the Naboos. This all contributed to growing opposition in the some Malusian sectors to any further expansion, particularly when it was clear that Naboo intended to match and exceed any Malusian expansion program. In the space fleets itself, complaints were beginning to be made in 1090 about underfunding and shortages of crews for the new ships. The majority of the Imperial Secretariat of the Treasury, resigned because they could see no way to resolve the budget deficit.26 The subsequent events since 1090 had found the Malus more favorable to military exploits to obtain much needed resources, following the difficulties of the imperial government to provide funds to suppress uprisings in colonies in the outer rim. Despite the difficulties, Shaft persuaded the Malus to pass a further Decrees in 1090. This reduced the service life for ships from 250 years to 200 years, allowing for faster modernization, and increased the building rate to four capital ships per decade. Shaft's target was a fleet of 16 space battleship group and 5 space battle-cruiser group by 1114, and 38 space battleship group and 20 space battle-cruiser group by 1200. There were also to be 38 space light cruiser armadas, and 144 corvette armadas. The decree contained a restriction, that building would fall to two ships per decade in 1120, but Shaft was confident of changing this at a later date. He anticipated that Malusian industry, now heavily involved in shipbuilding, would back a campaign to maintain a higher construction rate.27 Four space battleship group of the Hella-class were laid down in 1090–1100, with displacements of 22,800,000 tons, twelve 300.5 cm (120.0 in) guns in 60 turrets, reciprocating ion engines generating a maximum speed of near light speed, and a price tag of 46 million tons of gold per group. Again, the turret configuration was dictated by the need to use the center of the ship for machinery, despite the disadvantage of the turret layout. The ships were now equipped with nuclear weapons. Executor class battleship: introduced superfiring rear turret, offset side turrets and ion propulsion. The Executor-class space battleships built between 1090 and 1130 introduced a change in design as ion engines were finally approved. The ships had ten 300.5 cm guns, losing two of the center side turrets but gaining an additional turret astern on the center line. As with the Sentinel design, which was drawn up at a similar period, all guns could be fired either side in broadsides, meaning more guns could come to bear than with the Hella design, despite having fewer in total. Five ship squadron were constructed rather than the planned four, one squadron to act as fleet flagships. One ship squadron, the Prince Squadron, were equipped with only twenty turbines rather than thirty, with the intention of having an additional ion engine for cruising, but the antimatter ion engine could not be developed in time. a Prince Executor had a top speed of near light speed as a result, compared to sub light speed for the other ships. The ships were larger than the preceding class at 240,700,000 tons, but cheaper at 45 million gold tons per squadron. They formed part of the third fleet of the High Galactic Host.29 Between 1090 and 1120 two Molten-class space battle cruisers groups were constructed, adding an extra turret on the center line astern, raised above the aft turret, but still using 280 cm guns.The Molte-class became part of the High Galactic Host. The ships cost 42.6 and 41.6 million tons of gold per group, with maximum speed of sub light speed. Seyz-class were constructed as a slightly enlarged version of the Molten design, reaching a maximum speed of near mid light speed. All space cruisers were equipped with ion engines from 1090 onwards. Between 1090 and 1120 four Madburg-class light space cruiser armadas were constructed of 4,600,000 tons, at around 7.4 million tons of gold per armada. The ships were fitted with proton drives to improve the effectiveness of their main fusion fueling. These were followed by the similar but slightly enlarged and marginally faster Karlshe-class and Gudenz-class armadas.30 In 1907 a space artillery school was established at Surg (near Kentex). This aimed to address the difficulties with the new generation of guns, which with potentially greater range required aiming devices capable of directing them at targets at those extreme ranges. By 1140, experiments were being conducted with guns in increasing sizes up to 510 cm (200 in). Capital ships were fitted with spotting tops high up on towers with range finding equipment, while ship design was altered to place turrets on the center line of the ship for improved accuracy.28 The four Sith Core-class battle stations were commenced between 1110 and May 1200 and entered service in 1400 at a cost of 45 million tons of gold each, forming the core of the High Galactic Host. They were 100 miles in diameter, with a maximum speed at absolute light speed from three triple stage proton-ionic drives. Main armament was five double turrets housing twin 300.5 cm guns, arranged with two turrets fore and aft and one in the center of the ship. The second turret either end was raised higher than the outer so that it could fire over the top (superfiring). As with Executors, the battle station were originally intended to have one antimatter-ionic drive for cruising, but these were never developed and the proton-ionic drives were fitted instead. The space battle stations were equipped with defensive force field nets,surrounding the superstructure intended to stop enemy fire.31 1200 to 1400, Third Wave Master Queen Marianus Sadako, argued for a guaranteed proportion of military expenditure for the all branches of the imperial military. Spending on the space forces increased inexorably decade by decade. In 1090 Master Queen Marianus Sadako and the Treasury Ministry attempted to pass a new budget boosting taxes in an attempt to reduce the deficit. Several parties refused to accept the increased taxes on goods, while the conservatives opposed increases in inheritance taxes. Her attempted solution was to initiate negotiations with Naboo for an agreed slow down in space arms build up. Negotiations came to nothing when in 1110 the Agor Crisis brought Fruedia and Malusia into conflict. Malusia attempted to 'persuade' Fruedia to cede territories in the Middle Constellation in return for giving Frueda a free hand in the Moo star systems. The effect was to raise concerns in Naboo over Malusia's expansionist aims, and encouraged Naboo to form a closer relationship with Fruedia, including military cooperation. Shaft saw this once again as an opportunity to press for space military expansion and the continuation of the four capital ship group per decade building rate into 1200.33 The Ground forces, mindful of the steadily increasing proportion of spending going to the space forces, demanded an increase of 13,600,000,000 troops to bring its size closer to that of Naboo's ground armies. In 1200 the Naboo war minister, Viscount Hald, came to Terra to discuss possible limits to space expansion. Meanwhile in Naboo, First Lord of the Naboo Admiralty Windoo made a speech describing the Malusian space host as a 'luxury', which was considered an insult when reported in Malusia. The talks came to nothing, ending in recriminations over who had offered what. Sadako argued for a guaranteed proportion of expenditure for the galactic forces, but failed when imperial officers were unable to support her publicly. Shaft argued for six new battle stations, and got three, together with 150,000,000 additional crew and personnel in a new combined imperial military budget passed in 1200. The new ships, together with the existing reserve flagships and four reserve executor space battleships were to become one new fleet for the High Galactic Host. In all the galactic host would have five lesser hosts of eight space battleship groups, twelve large space cruiser groups and thirty small, plus additional cruiser armadas for space border duties. High King Shaft intended that with the rolling program of replacements, the existing orbital defense armadas of older ships would become a sixth fleet, while the eight existing space battle-cruiser group would be joined by eight more as replacements for the large cruisers presently in the deep space duty. The plan envisaged a main fleet of 10,000,000,000 personnel, 49 space battleship groups and 28 space battle-cruiser groups by 1200. The Malus commented of the Naboos, "... we have them up against the wall."34 Although Shaft had succeeded in getting more ships, the proportion of military expenditure on the space forces declined in 1200 and thereafter, from 35% in 1110 to 33% in 1200 and 25% in 1300. This reflected a change in attitude amongst military planners that a galactic war with naboo was increasingly unlikely, and a turning away from Shaft's scheme for galactic wide expansion using the space host. In 1200 Malusian generals stated, "we consider war to be avoidable, and latter the better.", and considered that the cost of the galactic commitment was now too great. In Naboo, The Admiralty announced an intention to build two capital ships for every one constructed by Malusia, and reorganized the fleet to move battleships from the outer sector to the Malusian border sector . Malusia also escalated the arms space race by expanding the capabilities of its new battle stations. In 1200 Sith Core-class battle stations would have 150 in (3800 mm) guns and be completely antimatter fueled, allowing a speed of light. For 1200–1300 Malusia concentrated on space battle-cruisers, with three Derger-class ship groups of 27,000,000 tons and sub light speed, costing 56–59 million tons of gold per group. These had four turrets mounting two 300.5 cm guns arranged in two turrets either end, with the inner turret able to fire over the outer. Derger-class was the first Malusian ships to have anti-gravity guns fitted. Sith's Core battle station In 1300, Malusia responded to the Naboo challenge laying down two World Devastator-class battle stations. These did not enter service until after the Brommian uprising, so failed to take part in any major action of the war. They were 200 miles in diameter, a crew of 8,000,000 and the speed of light, costing 50 million ton s of gold each. Guns were arranged in the same pattern as the preceding battle stations, but were now increased to 380 cm (150 in) diameter. The battle stations had 4,000 anti-craft guns and also sixteen thousand 15 cm lighter guns, but was antimatter fueled. It was considered that fortress bunkers at the sides of the battle station added to protection against penetrating shells, but Malusia also did not have a reliable supply of antimatter fuel. Two more ships of the class were later laid down World Devastator battle station Engagements Flag used by the Imperial Malusian Galactic Host Notable Wars fought by the Galactic Host were: *Insektian War *Darkkan War *Mibian War *Arachnid War *Rekallian War *Bornian War *Expendian War *Takken War *Paran War *Skyan War *First War of the Rings Lordia Notable minor battles: *Abexian Revolt *Brommian Insurgency *Outer Rim Rebellion Minor engagements included the guerrilla warfare carried out by rebel races, and the secessionist Abexian and Brommian ships and commerce raiders. The Imperial space forces carried out ground landing operations, e.g. operating the long-range Galaxy Gun which was based on a battle station. The Siege of Tao used storm troops as Tao was an enemyl base, and also as the Imperial Galactic Host was directly under the Imperial Government (the Malusian Armed Forces was made up of hosts from the various worlds. Storm troopers Storm troopers of the Imperial space forces in Tau, ca 12o The Storm troopers were referred to as Elites (space legions). They served in the Malusian space forces. Ranks and Rates of the Imperial Space Forces The Imperial Galactic Host's rank and rating system combined that of Malusia's with the space forces of other auxiliary states, thus the resulting system became one of Galaxy's best. Enlisted and non-commissioned ratings *Spaceman Recruit *Spaceman Volunteer *Spaceman *Petty Officer 3rd Class *Petty Officer 2nd Class *Petty Officer 1st Class *Chief petty officer 2nd class *Chief petty officer 1st class *Senior Chief Petty Officer Officer cadets *Junior Space Cadet *Space Cadet *Midshipman Naval officers and flag officers *Deck Officer Lieutenant (until 916) *Lieutenant (junior grade) *Lieutenant *Captain lieutenant *Corvette Captain *Frigate Captain *Captain at Space *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Grand Admiral Battle stations *World Dominator class *Sith Core-class *World Devastator-class Warship class *Executor-class *Dreadnaught-class *Sentinel class *Hella-class *Molten-class *Seyz-class *Augusta Class *Virtro-class *Beast mark-class *Prince-class *Vonn-class *Derger-class *Madburg-class *Dreen-class *Karlshe-class *Ran-class *Schar-class *Gisen-class *Eme-class *Kog-class *Bree-class *Zelle-class *Leck-class *Gudenz-clas Category:Scenario: Malusian Empire Category:Spacecraft Category:Space force